This invention relates to a closure for a container. More particularly, this invention relates to a reclosable pour spout for a container.
An object of this invention is to provide a closure structure for a container which may be in the form of a carton in which a tongue portion of a wall panel of the carton cooperates with a web attached to the tongue portion and to the wall panel adjacent the tongue portion to form the closure.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a closure structure including pleated web portions which can move between a locked open position and a closed position.
Folded web closures for spouts are shown in patents such as Lewin U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,698,338, Marken 2,444,104, Hansen 2,757,830, Petitto b 3,154,226, and Kurtz 3,250,436. However, the structures are entirely different.